The present invention relates to sewing machines in general, and more particularly to improvements in bobbin winding devices which are used in such machines to draw a thread from a relatively large spool and to convolute the thus withdrawn thread onto the bobbin for the lower thread.
Commonly owned German Offenlegungsschrift No. 35 01 638 discloses a bobbin winding device wherein a lever is pivotably mounted adjacent to the unit which drives the bobbin during winding of a thread on its core. The lever has a first arm which scans the diameter of the convoluted thread and a second arm which is used to arrest the motor for the bobbin driving unit. The first arm is accessible so that it can be manually engaged by a finger of the operator in order to terminate the winding of the thread onto the bobbin whenever desired. Such winding devices are not entirely satisfactory because the operator can injure her or his hand as a result of moving it too close to the rotating bobbin.